Generally, an undermount drawer slide rail assembly is mounted on a bottom portion of a drawer and is therefore hidden from view. Such a slide rail assembly typically includes a first rail and a second rail that can be displaced with respect to the first rail, wherein the first rail is mounted on the body of a cabinet while the second rail serves to carry or support a drawer so that the drawer can be easily pulled out of and pushed back into the cabinet body via the second rail with respect to the first rail. When the drawer is pulled out of the cabinet body, the undermount drawer slide rail assembly stays hidden at the bottom of the drawer.
It is well known in the art of furniture slide rails that a drawer can be adjusted, or displaced, with respect to the cabinet body in which it is installed (or with respect to certain slide rails). U.S. Pat. No. 9,060,604 B2, for example, discloses a device (10) for laterally centering a drawer. The device (10) includes a first coupling part (26) and a second coupling part (27), which are respectively connected to a hooking device (12) of a drawer (13) and a pull-out guide (11). The first coupling part (26) and the second coupling part (27) are conformed with elastically yieldable means in a lateral direction in order to cause a forced engagement and/or a shaped engagement between the first coupling part (26) and the second coupling part (27), thereby compensating for any lateral play between the hooking device (12) and the pull-out guide (11). The disclosure of this US patent is incorporated herein by reference.